The destined
by NewHavoc
Summary: During a trip to Egypt, a single lonley boy is transported to a place beyond his wildest dreams. He will discover a power locked within ,the destiny he was born to fullfil, and the love he always desired. Its the trip of a lifetime! Rating may change.
1. CH 1 Two worlds

Ok people here we go, I'm sorry for the wait but something amazing occurred that shattered my concentration. Ok there are some major changes, First I had three OC's going into the StarFox Uni but I found it hard to keep up with them all so I cut it back to just one. Second is the fact that I'm not good at dialogue at all so bare with me and I will hopefully get better. Alright here it is...........

_**I don't own StarFox or an affiliated characters, I do however own Wren as well as any other OC you find here. Yada yada yada and all that's jazz!!!!! **_

**EARTH **

**OCTOBER 1ST 2009 (EARTH CALENDER)**

Wrenton Scott wandered the halls of stone for what seemed like hours, twisting and turning with no end. No light permeated the darkness; it was like an ocean of endless and silent darkness in which Wren was utterly lost. "why do you forsake me" A voice called out of the darkness causing him to jump "Hello" wren said "I'm lost and… "You have forced my hand, you knew it was forbidden my son" the voice yelled interrupting him. Suddenly a light appeared and wren tried to run but found he was completely rooted to the floor, his body would not obey him. "Please forgive me" the voice whispered, sadness and regret filling each word. A spear sailed out of the darkness and pierced wren in his heart. No words would come as he lay on the ground, as the darkness slowly enveloped him a blue figure rose above him…

Wren sat straight up in bed, hands flying to his chest. He looked down but found no spear, no blood. "Jesus" he said falling back on his sweat soaked sheets. After staring at the roof for a while he sat up and stretched, bones and joints realigning with sharp snaps. "You look like hell" someone said from the doorway of his room causing him to fall off the bed "JEEZ Tony, you almost gave me a heart attack" he said as he picked himself up. Tony was Wrens oldest friend, going all the way back to first grade "Come on Steph is downstairs" he informed him and closed the door. A shower washed away the last remaining traces of the dream leaving him feeling refreshed. "Its about time man, we've been waiting "Steph said as Wren came down the stairs "Good morning to you too" he said laughing and headed for the kitchen. "Please Wren" Tony pleaded "Were going to be late". Wren just smiled at his friends incessant worrying and grabbed a pop-tart "for the road" he said waving in there faces. They all loaded in Wrens jeep and began the trip to school. As his friends talked Wren thought back on the last year of his life, it had been a horrible year. His parents died on New Year's Day in a traffic accident, leaving wren a ward of the state for two months until he turned eighteen. His parents had kept a will and everything went to him, house, car, and money. Now he was headed the last day of senior year, one more day of hell and he was free from it all. The last day of school was a joke in Wrens opinion "We've already passed so what's the point" he had told his friends but in the end he had decided to go, if only as moral support to his friends. The jeep pulled into the schools parking lot as the first bell sounded "See you guys at lunch" he told his friends, they all bumped fists and went their separate ways.

All Wren could think about all day was the call he had gotten from his uncle the week before. "How you like would to come out and be my research assistant"his uncle had asked over the phone "TO EGYPT" Wren askedare you serious". His uncle had laughed and assured him that's exactly what he wanted "Of course, what would I be doing" he asked "Well I have made a very important discovery and I want you to be a part of it". Wren was excited, his flight left at midnight tonight and he could hardly wait.

The lunch bell came none to late and wren headed for the cafeteria. Food in hand he searched and finally found his friends waiting for him. "Ok look guys I'm getting out of here ASAP, with or without you" he bluntly told his friends. Tony and Steph looked one another for a second before turning back "Man my parents would kill me if they knew I skipped out" Tony told his friend "Ditto" was Steph reply. "Alright, I'm leaving for Houston as soon as I'm packed so I guess I will see you when I get back" he told them. They hugged and said more goodbyes as Wren left for the parking lot. He felt strange, like something big was about to happen as he drove from the school and into his unforeseen future.

**LYLAT SYSTEM**

**MARCH 22****ND**** 2845 (LYLATIAN CALENDER)**

On the other side of the universe a star ship lazily floats through space awaiting orders, its crew fighting a losing battle with boredom. "Come on" Fox McCloud said as he stared down the communications unit, for the last two days he had come up here just to will someone to contact them, but so far will power proved useless. "There you are" A blue fox said as she stepped of the lift "Krystal, if we don't find something, anything I'm going to lose my mind. I swear I will" he whined to her. Krystal just sat at the comms station and began scanning the various frequencies, smiling to herself. Fox looked up and studied the blue vixen, he was sure he had liked her once. She certainly was beautiful, but Fara always seemed to take up more space in his heart, he loved her and stayed faithful. Fox stood smiling "Krys I'm going to go take a nap or something keep me posted if anything comes up". He was lying of course, he was going to call Fara and he was sure Krystal knew it; she is a mind reader after all.

Krystal did know the truth and after Fox left she had a good laugh. She was truly happy for the two, but she now felt lonely. Fox had Fara and Falco had Katt "Your time will come" she told herself and closed her eyes. Opening them again revealed darkness "Hello" she called not sure what was going on. "Help me" a voice called out weakly. Krystal turned to find a strange creature lying on the ground, a spear protruding from its chest "I did it for you" it whispered "I love you" and fell still. Krystal felt tears running down her furry cheek….. "Krystal…." Someone said shaking her awake "hey you ok" Katt asked knelling next to her "yeah, I must have fallen asleep" Krystal told her "yeah I wasn't going to wake you but you were crying….Bad dream" she asked. Before she could answer, the comm. sprang to life, Peppy's face filling the screen. "Good news, got you guys some work" he said. Krystal pressed the buzzer for fox's room and he was there seconds afterward. "What you got for us Peppy" fox asked. The screen flickered and showed a view of Fortuna "We have been getting very strong energy signals coming from Fortuna lately, were not sure if it's a danger or not but I would like you to fly in and check it out if you would" he explained "Were on it Sir, as soon as we make positive ID I will get back to you". Peppy smiled and saluted "Good luck StarFox, Peppy out". The comm. Died and the bridge went silent for a second. "ROB, set course for Fortuna" fox told the robot and sat happily in his captains' chair.

_**Ok as always please R&R for me, the next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks for reading and please read on!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. CH 2 The lost cities

**Ok I'm hoping it will go kind of fast from here, I'm not promising tons of action but don't underestimate me yet. **

**Thanks to Herecomesthatguy and LanceXstorm5 for the reviews. ****READ ON….**

………………………………………………………………………

**EARTH OCTOBER 3****RD**** (EARTH CALENDER)**

"UNCLE ARCHIE" Wren yelled as he ran across the lobby of the Cairo international airport. He was met halfway by a tall balding man wearing glasses. "It's been to long my boy" Archie said as he hugged his nephew "you're a lot taller than I remember". Wren laughed and picked up his bag "I was ten last time you saw me uncle". The air outside the airport caught Wren off guard, a mixture of heat and stirring sand hit him square in the face. "Welcome to Egypt my boy, it takes some getting used to I can assure you" his uncle told him as he put the luggage in his land rover. The streets were like an alien landscape to wren, camels on every corner, open air markets filled with smells that Wren could never hope to identify. "So, you were very vague over the phone uncle, do you think you could give me at least a hint as to what's going on" Wren asked as the jeep left the city "My boy I can do much better than that" his uncle told him "There's an old legend, I found out about it myself some twenty tears ago in Peru. The legend is of a city, the first city in fact, inside its vast walls lived two peoples" he paused to maneuver around a camel lounging in the road "The first being Humans of course, but the second were called Anthros, all the animals we know today in but in human form. Now the two peoples lived in complete harmony inside the city never having to leave its walls, but you see the Humans became curious about what lay outside and against the Anthros wishes walked out into the world. Seeing what the Humans had done angered the leader of the Anthros and with a wave of his powerful staff he buried the city in sand and took his people far away, never to be seen again" he stopped to let Wren process all he had heard. "So I'm guessing you think you found this place right" he asked his uncle quite skeptically.

"As a reminder to the Humans as what was forever lost, the Anthros king left the cities lone obelisk jutting above the sand, a lone black onyx obelisk" Archie's hand rose as he said the last five words, pointing in the distance. Wren followed his uncle's hand and stared in amazement as a tall black spire came into view "You did find it" wren said excitement filling his voice. "Yes my boy and much more". Archie pulled his vehicle along side several others and began walking towards a group of large tents and began giving Wren the tour. "These first two are for preservation and translation" Archie explained as he handed his nephew a small statue "Is this an Anthro" he asked as he studied the small figure. The body appeared human, two arms, two legs but the head had two pointed ears and he could make out a muzzle. "Yep, one of the few we found intact, it's a fox I believe". Archie introduced him to more people and more artifacts before they began approaching the obelisk. "Are you ready" he asked wren "For what" he asked. Archie just pointed at the base of the obelisk and smiled "To get to work my boy". At the base was a door and all Wren could see was darkness lying behind it.

**MARCH 24****th**** 2845 (LYLATIAN CALLENDER)**

"Sir we have arrived and are maintaining a GeoSync orbit with Fortuna" ROB informed Fox "start scans on the surface, inform me when they are complete if you will" Fox commanded "Yes sir". "It's very beautiful" Krystal said to no one in particular as she looked down upon the planet "reminds me of home". Katt Monroe put her pink furry hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed "You know this is your home right" she said "yes I know, I'm very thankful for all you guys have done for me" Krystal said and hugged her. "If you two are done with your little moment, I could use some help here" Falco grunted as he lifted a box of supplies. After laughing, the girls rushed over to help. "So what exactly are we doing here" Krystal asked her friends "I mean the energy thing but…..AHHHHHHH" She screamed and dropped to her knees hold her head. "What's wrong" Katt asked running to her side "Something…….Someone is calling for help, down there" she explained pointing at the planets surface. Fox came running into the launch bay "there was another spike, huge this time" he announced. Krystal shakily stood and looked at the planet "I felt it, its very strong, some kind of magick or psychic force calling out for help" she said "we have to get down there, now". As quickly as they could four arwings exited the bay and began there decent to Fortuna.

"Krys, could you tell what it was" fox asked her over the ships comm. "the voice seemed male but…. I have never felt power like this fox, not even on sauria" she told him. Fox thought back on his time saving the Dino planet, he had seen the magick there and could not imagine something bigger than that. Fortuna was nicknamed the rainforest planet and it sure lived up to its name, mile after mile of jungle rolled under the planes as they neared the source. "Your coming up on it now sir" ROB informed fox. The team began a visual search but at first found nothing but trees. "Got something, two yards on the left guys" Katt said. Everyone looked and could see a single black tower rising above the trees. "Alright, Falco I need you to make a clearing as close as possible to the tower" Fox told his friend. Falco's arwing blazed into the distance, lasers ripping through a large section of jungle. "Grounds clear" he announced and they set down. Twenty minutes later four shocked pilots stood at the base of the tower. "It's a damn city" Katt stated. Stone buildings stretched as far as the eye could see under the darkened tree canopy. "It's amazing" Krystal said "We can look around later, someone needs help, lets find the tower" Fox told his team and walked deeper into the lost city.

**Alright, that's was not quite as long as I would have liked but I think it was ok, R&R guys…..READ ON…..**


	3. CH 3 First contact

**Back again…… let the ride begin…..READ ON….**

**EARTH**

"Uncle…. This is beyond anything I could imagine" Wren said as he shone his light on the stone walls under the obelisk. Pictograms of humans and Anthros cover every single inch of wall. "Do you know what any of it means" He asked his uncle "only a small portion, but we believe it the history and day to day activities that occurred here" Archie explained "but the best part is up ahead my boy". Deeper and deeper they went, twisting and turning, losing all sense of direction. Wren was about to ask if they were lost when he noticed a light slowly growing with every step until they came upon a massive room filled with light. In the center was a large crystal column, pulsing with light. "What is it" was all wren could manage as he entered the room "we don't know, the light just comes from its center, it never goes out" Archie explained "why don't you look around and I will record a few things then we can go get some dinner". Archie started writing in a small notebook as wren inched closer to the column.

It all felt familiar to him, the stone hall he had just come down and now the light but he could not place hi finger on it. Closer and closer he inched toward the crystal, he began ton notice that the air in the room seemed charged. Suddenly things slowed down for wren, his vision tunneled until all he could see was the column. Fear never entered his heart, only a vast curiosity and a need to feel the crystal. His hands raised as if its on its own accord and touched the smooth surface, at first nothing happened, it jus felt cold but as he tried to pull away he found he could not, he was stuck. He opened his mouth but no sound came out and the surface began to heat. "AHHHHHH" Wren finally screamed as the light coming from the crystal reached supernova intensity. A figure stepped out of the light and looked at Wren: I'M_ FREE: _a voice said ripping through Wrens mind. The last thing Wren saw was an evil grin stretch across the things face.

**FORTUNA**

**"**It's just impossible" Fox said as he studied the large stone slab covering the door at the bottom of the black tower. He and Falco had been trying, unsuccessfully, for the twenty minutes to move it. "Look" Falco said "we go back to the ship and get a little explosive and were in". Not having any better ideas fox nodded "Alright we go bac….." he was interrupted by a loud grinding as the stone slid away "Or we could wait for it to open" Katt said as she leveled he blaster at the dark behind the slab. :_Lost…need help…where am I…not right…: _Broken thoughts entered Krystal's mind as she entered the doorway "There's someone down there, I can hear confused thoughts" she told the team. The hall seemed to stretch on and on as they went down, pictures filled every space along the wall. "hey there's a light up ahead" Falco informed them. It grew in intensity as they neared. "WHOA" Krystal exclaimed as they entered a large room, in its center stood a crystal. "DON'T MOVE" Fox yelled as he raised his blaster. Everyone was so focused on the crystal that they had failed to notice the strange creature to its left. "DON'T SHOOT" it yelled back hands flying in the air.

Wren had watched as the four creatures entered the room, he had no idea what was going on and was still in to much shock to react. A few minutes ago he had been with his uncle, then the light and that figure pushed him away from the column. At first he thought he was ok, the room looked the same but then those creatures had walked in and now one had a gun on him. "I'm not armed" he told the one with the gun "who are you it asked lowering the weapon "Wren, Wren scott". A slow realization dawned on him, the one with the gun bared a striking resemblance to the statue he had held. "Your Anthros" he said stepping forward. A blue fox, obviously female, stepped forward "yes, I heard your call for help". He was confused again, he had not called out. Wren was about to ask a question when the room began to shake. Small rocks feel from the celing followed by very large boulders. "RUN" Wren yelled breaking for the door. The others turned and took off down the dark hall. Wren and the foxgirl were ten feet behind the others when a slab of stone feel in between the two groups. A stray stone caught the fox girl in the head, knocking her unconscious. "Shit" wren said picking up the fox and ran the way he had just come.

The shaking had finally stopped as he reached the light filled room, setting the fox down he stood next to her. "This has got to be a nightmare" he said kneeling down to check on her. "Hey" he said nudding her "you alright". Her eyes slowly opened revealing a deep green "What happened" she said rubbing her head "The hallway collapsed and you got hit in the head, I brought you back here" he explained. She slowly stood and looked around the room "Thanks for saving me" she said holding out her furry blue hand, wren took it in his and felt a jolt of electricity shoot to his brain bringing him to his knees. The fox was saying something but he could not make it out, a video was playing behind his eyes. He saw the room they were in and could see a second door to the right, the vision changed and he was walking through the jungle with the fox, but something came out of the trees and she feel, a smoking hole in her chest. Wren's normal vision cam back after that and he could hear again. "Hey, can you hear me, please say something" she pleaded. Wren rose and walked to the wall on his right and after a search he found a catch that opened the hidden door. "How'd you….". "I'll explain later ok, you probably would not believe me anyway."

She decided to leave it for now, choosing not to invade his mind without permission. The doorway opened onto a long tunnel that slowly angled up, sunlight filtering in at the far end. They walked in silence for the whole length of the tunnel, Krystal observing the strange creature that had saved her, he was very simian like but only had a tuft a brown hair on his head which was very strange to her. Wren was to busy pondering his situation to see her glances, he was sure he was probably unconscious somewhere and this was a twisted dream his mind was playing out. Talking foxes, a blue bird, and a pink cat it was all to weird to be true. "Can I ask you something" the blue fox asked startling Wren out of his thoughts "What….uh yeah sure" he answered. The fox seemed nervous as she mulled for a second "would it be ok if I read your mind, I'm just very curious as to who you are" she asked in a way that made wren smile "so you think you can read my mind, psychic foxes, what a day. Alright, have at it". The two continued walking as if nothing was going on and Wren thought for a second she was joking until she started to speak. "What's a flashlight" she asked him. Wren stopped and starred at her hard "That was a lucky guess, try it again" he told he defiantly. The tunnel opened up into the jungle as Krystal spoke up again " if your trying to stump me your doing a good job because I have no idea what a coconut is". Wren's jaw dropped, he had been thinking about a coconut and how he would love some cold coconut juice. "ok new rule, stay out, sorry but it's a little weird having someone besides me rattling around up there" he told "I would never do it without your permission unless there was a good reason, you have my word" she assured him. With all that said and yet another burden added to Wren's already full load the two turned back to the ruins and the tower.

After weaving in and out of the stone buildings for a few minutes the tower came into view, Wren recognized it as the same one he had seen in the desert. He felt it had to mean something and a feeling that it was watching him made him shiver. At the base they could make out three figures franticly digging debris away from the door. "HEY" Krystal yelled catching their attention, for a second they just starred but were soon running to greet them. As the friends hugged and questioned the blue fox Wren hung back, he was considering making a run for it but they all looked faster than him so he just waited. "Thanks" the red fox said walking up and extending his hand "Krystal told us what you did" Wren just accepted the hand and nodded. "Introductions are in order I suppose" the blue fox he know knew as Krystal said. " This is falco….Katt….Fox….and I'm Krystal". He just stood there before thinking to introduce himself "I'm Wren". The group thanked him for what he had done and then began talking amongst themselves, out of earshot. Wren was considering running into the jungle, maybe lose them but he doubted he was faster so he just waited to see what would happen. "Alright Wren we have to get you back to Corneria, Peppys gonna want to talk with you" Fox announced "not everyday we make alien contact". As they lead him through the dense jungle he played that word over and over in his head "Alien" he just could not understand how he could be the alien here. "There they are…cut them down…take the females alive" wren heard someone say "What" he asked aloud stopping the group "DO IT NOW" the voice yelled and before anyone could ask what was wrong something slammed into Wrens shoulder "F*CK" he screamed ad he dropped to the ground. "PIRATES" Falco yelled from somewhere close by. Wren could hear weapons fire being exchanged, green bolts flying through the trees. As he turned back to the others he saw the second vision begin to unfold, he knew he was going to watch the blue fox die. Krystal was firing into the trees and never noticed the rat coming from her right, blaster at the ready. A need suddenly filled Wren, he felt himself stand and takeoff towards Krystal. He felt a second searing pain in his thigh but kept up his speed, making it to Krystal and pushing her aside just in time to catch a shot in his chest. As he lay on the ground, vison clouding, he could see Krystal's blue figure rising over him "The Dream" he managed to say before falling into a blissful and painless abyss.

**Alright, a little action, not to bad right. The next chapter will be up soon and not gonna promise much action, just some alien relations as wren adjusts to being stuck in Lylat. R&R as always please.....**


	4. CH 4 New life in an alien land

Alright I'm back for more, I'm going to be answering any reviewers question from here on out, so ask if you got them and I will do my best to answer!!!!!!.....READ ON…

To Herecomesthatguy: I can tell you that someone did, but you will just have to wait and see just who it was!!!!

Shadow Shinobi57:I can say that Andross will not be making an appearance here but I will use his name for dramatic effect later!!!

I would also like to thank Hung Dead Screaming, LanceXstorm5, and Josh for the reviews, thanks guys!!!!

__________________________________________________________________

GreatFox, Corneria's surface, three days later

"I've never seen anyone take three shots like that" Falco said as he plopped down on the sofa in the Rec. room onboard the GreatFox. It had been three days since the Star Fox Team had gotten a badly injured Wren off of Fortuna and high tailed it to Corneria. To everyone's surprise he had survived the trip and was now lying in a hospital bed at the military hospital, in a coma. "He'll be fine" Katt said elbowing him in the ribs, they had all noticed Krystal seemed different after the incident at the ruins. What they did not know was that the last two words that wren had uttered was what changed her. "The dream", it had in fact been like her dream on the bridge, the strange creature lying injured at her feet had been him. She had decided not to tell anyone until she could be sure what it meant. "Krystal" Katt said snapping her fingers "you ok". Krystal sighed "yeah sorry, I just can't figure it out Katt. He could have died, he doesn't even know me" she said confused "Maybe he just that rare type of person that values others lives over his own" Katt suggested. Fox entered the room and cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention "Peppy just sent word, he's awake and we can head over if we want"

It felt like he was floating in a sea of darkness, endless and forever silent. Wren had no idea where he was and at first he did not care until the shadow came. Infinitely more dark than that surrounded him; it whispered things to him, horrible deeds that brought maniacal laughter to its formless face. "Don't worry guardian, I will find you and I promise you will suffer". A light appeared before Wren and he ran, fear fueling his pace….

Wren sat straight up in the hospital bed causing someone nearby to scream. A pair of hands pushed him back down into the bed "you need to stay still ok, your in a hospital, you were injured do you remember" a voice said. The blurriness that clouded his vision dissipated and he found that he was looking into the face of a tiger. "So none of it was a dream, your really a tiger" he said as the Anthro moved off of him "Tigress actually, I'm your doctor". "_Tigress doctor" _Wren thought "_What's next" _. The door of the room swung open and a very large hare entered. "General Hare" the tigress said snapping a salute "at ease sergeant, how's the patient" he asked. Wren slowly sat up and swung his feet onto the floor "my you bounce back fast don't you" Peppy said extending his hand "Peppy Hare" wren accepted and shook "Wrenton Scott but you can call me Wren". "Do you feel good enough for a walk" Peppy asked him, Wren stood and stretched and was surprised at how good he felt. "Yeah I actually feel great" he said "Thanks doc". The hospital halls were just like those at home he noticed, white with very little color. "Ok, so tell me your story" Peppy said as they walked the halls. Wren started with his trip to Egypt, having to explain Earth and its various regions which furthered his earlier suspicion that he was a long way from home, finishing with the ambush on Fortuna. "Can I ask you a question Sir" wren asked "Sure and call me Peppy please". "Where exactly am I, I know you have never heard of earth so it's obvious I'm not where I should be" he explained. "You're on Corneria, Capital planet of the Lylat system. Look son were going to do all we can to find you a way home" Peppy told him "As for your accommodations here, I have set up a place with the Star Fox team for now". Peppy handed him an over sized backpack "inside you will find some fitting cloths, your I.D. which you must carry with you at all times, and a credit slip holding your payment" Peppy explained. Wren was confused as to why exactly why he was being paid "Sir, why am I being paid" he asked the elder hare "son you saved the life of a member of the most elite mercenary team in the system, not to mention my family, we owe you a debt and we always pay up. Now go change and we can get out of here".

Wren found the clothes to be a good fit and took time to examine some of the other items he had been given. The ID card had no picture so he would have to ask exactly how it worked and the credit slip had LED readout of the amount stored within, it read 20,000 but wren had no idea of that was a lot. When he emerged he found Fox, Katt, Krystal, and Falco talking Peppy. "Not to shabby, kind of cute right Krys" Katt said as he walked up to the group. Krystal just elbowed Katt and smiled. "Lets do this" fox said heading for the hospitals front doors. Before Wren could ask what to be ready for he found himself pushed out into the sunlight. Voices rose as they exited and he found himself staring at about three hundred Anthros, most snapping away with cameras. Peppy stepped up to a makeshift microphone and raised his hands "People of Corneria, most of you have heard the rumors of alien contact in our system. The Star Fox team has in fact made contact with a single member of an alien race" he paused and gave Wren a nod as he pulled him forward "This is Wrenton Scott, he comes to us from a planet called Earth and his people are called Humans. Now he is going to be studying our planet and its people, you will see him with Star Fox around the city so please welcome him among us". Peppy swung his arm around Wrens shoulder to pose for pictures "that's your cover alright, we won't announce how we came to be here as of yet, don't want a lot of unnecessary questions" Peppy said through his smile, Wren just smiled and nodded. After hundreds of pictures everyone was pushed into a waiting car. "You've only been here a couple of days and your already more famous than we are" Fox laughed as the car began to move. Peppy turned very serious as he asked Wren a question "Son I need to know exactly what happened on Fortuna, Krystal here says you did some amazing things". Wren stared at the floor for a second, trying to find a way to explain what exactly happened. "Well, when we were stuck in the ruins Krystal grabbed my hand and it was like I was outside my body. First I saw myself open the hidden door on the wall like I had done it a million times before, then I saw her die in the forest. When it all started to happen I could hear the thoughts of the pirates in the trees. I don't know what's happening to me" he explained expecting the group to laugh at him or worse, but they never did. "You're a sage" Krystal said simply "I have seen only one in my life but when I looked into your mind I could see it". Wren had no idea what she was talking about "Is that a good thing or a bad thing he asked her", "Well depends on how you look at it, a sage has power that is beyond comprehension but one is only called forth in a time when a great evil threatens life. You're here to do something, I'm just not sure what yet". Everyone in the car seemed to accept her explanation. Wren could only speculate on what he heard but he did not feel different, only the things on Fortuna had seemed out of place.

The car stopped at a large hanger on the base "Alright folks this is your stop, I have some pressing matters to attend to" Peppy said as they exited the vehicle, before leaving Peppy once again shook wrens hand "Welcome to Corneria" he said and the car soon faded into the distance. "Ok" fox said, getting everyone's attention "We've still got two days here on the surface, Wren I suggest you get some clothes and maybe a weapon or two just in case. The rest of you are free to go". Wren was not exactly sure where he was going to go so he decided to just walk and see where he ended up. He was just passing the security gates when a small black car pulled up next to him "Hey" Katt said from the driver's seat "where you headed". Wren squatted and found Krystal in the passenger's seat "Not sure, just see where my feet take me" he said smiling. "Hop in we'll show you the sites and do some shopping" Katt told him. A few minutes later the car was speeding through the streets of Corneria, heavy one passenger.

Boring I know, very sorry but I have to build up and the next chapter will contain a small fight scene, letting you in on Wren's developing powers and there origins!!!!!! Got your attention right….READ ON…..


	5. CH 5 Heros and Flirts

**WELL WELL WELL….. If your are reading this than I thank you for your continued support. Things seem to be falling into place now so I hope it will be a smooth story from here on out. **

**Thanks to Lancexstorm5 and Herecomesthatguy for the reviews, it's funny how a few reviews make you want to write more and more, Thanks!!!!**

**READ ON PEOPLE……**

**Corneria City….**

"So, tell me wren what kind of training have you gone through back home" Katt asked from the drivers seat. Wren was a little confused by the question and did not know how to answer "What do you mean by training" he asked. "Fighting, combat, and stuff like that" she explained. "Ooohhh ok I see, I just graduated high school and there's not much need for such training unless you're in the military that is". Katt was silent so Krystal turned and looked at him "were you trained how to use your powers" she asked. Wren was still very skeptical about this whole sage thing, he simply did not feel any different "the people of my world really don't believe in things like that" he explained trying not to sound like an ass. Krystal just smiled and turned around "in the coming days things are going to change Wren, when you need help understanding come see me ok". Wren felt a stirring in his stomach, it felt like butterflies "_Am I attracted to her" _he wondered but his thoughts were interrupted by Katt's announcement "First stop, Cloths, everybody off the bus".

Happy, that was one way to describe Wrens current mood. He had not wasted any time in choosing several sets of clothes but when he found the girls they told him to sit and wait. So for the last twenty minutes Katt and Krystal had been modeling outfits for his approval and at first it was extremely awkward and strange but the more he saw, the more he got into it. Another thing he noticed was the fact that others would stop and point or just stare at him, but he understood that he was the first human to ever step foot here. "Lets go" Krystal said as she and Katt walked up with an arm full of bags each. Once back in the car the three headed to a well known weapon supplier. "Has anyone explained how our weapons work" Katt asked "No, I guess I thought it would be like back home, weapons on earth use lead slugs propelled by an explosive agent" He explained. "Well here we use plasma weapons, charged plasma is fired at high velocity under its own power" Krystal explained. Guns happened to be something Wren knew quite intimately because of his father, Ex-marine sniper and weapon specialist, who took him four times a week to a shooting range and taught him everything he knew. He decided to keep this to himself, hopping to impress a certain blue vixen with his skills. The car slowed and pulled up to a large stone building with no external markings, word of mouth kind of place wren guessed. Everything and everyone stopped when he entered "Does this ever wear off" he asked Krystal "Nope, welcome to celebrity" she said laughing. After some pictures and, to Wrens surprise, a few autographs it was down to business. "Sir, may I help you" asked a female cat standing behind a counter completely ignoring Katt and Krystal. "Sure can, I'm in the market for some hardware" he said doing his best to sound like he knew what he was talking about "I'll be happy to show you what we have in stock". As they walked around the aisles Wren began to notice the cat's tail would hit him a lot, at first it seemed by accident but now it seemed intentional. "These two look like they might fit you quite well" she said as her tail wrapped around his leg. The weapons he was handed looked like an oversized handgun and the other looked very close to and MP5 "There's a range in the back if you would like to test them out" the cat purred. Wren turned to the girls and saw that both had something wrong, Katt looked disgusted and Krystal looked a bit angry. "You guys ok" he asked Katt nodded but Krystal just seemed distracted. He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt how she did, angry and jealous. "I'm fine" she lied, but Wren knew, he had felt her feelings.

Still trying to understand what it all meant they continued to the range. "The targets are set at twenty feet increments, the farthest being two hundred yards" the cat explained "you are free to start whenever you are ready". After a few minutes of studying his weapon he turned to the three girls behind him. "Want to see something cool" he asked and before they could answer he spun around, dropped to his knee and brought the MP5 like gun up firing three quick shots. The three farthest targets disappeared and Wren stood. "That was amazing" the cat said a little too enthusiastically Katt was just smiling and Krystal was clapping. "I'll take'em" he said and went to check out. At the front desk the Wren finally noticed the cat's nametag "Thanks for your help Kiva" he said excepting the gun cases "your more than welcome…here" she said handing him a card "call me sometime" she whispered brushing her tail under his nose. Once outside Wren turned to his friends "What just happened in there"? To his surprise both burst out laugh "not much of a ladies man are we" Katt said between bouts of laughter. Wren just blushed as he realized what had just happened "She was flirting with me". After the girls got themselves together they loaded up and left for the Great Fox. The whole way was quite which gave Wren a chance to think about what he had felt from Krystal, what did it mean and should he do something about it. A loud beeping brought Wren out of his mind "Hello" Krystal said into what looked to be a cell phone "alright, we will see you guys there" she said and hung up. "Fox and Falco want us to meet them at the club later this evening" she announced. This seemed to lighten the mood in the car after the Kiva incident. "Hey Krys" holding out the card Kiva had handed him "could you get rid of this for me". Krystal was more than happy to throw it out the window.

As the car pulled up to the Great Fox Wren could make out four Anthro's standing behind it. "Who's that" he asked "That's trouble, stay in the car ok I will handle this" Katt said as she stepped out of the car. The words were muffled and Wren felt that something was not right, something was off. "You're right you know" someone said from beside him. Turning Wren found a Black wolf sitting there, he had not been there a second ago. "relax ok, your not going crazy" it told him "you obviously don't know me very well" he told the wolf amazed at how he was not afraid "I know you very well actually, we have some time so lets talk" the wolf said pointing out the window. To Wren's amazement everything had stopped, Katt was frozen in mid stride and Krystal as well. "Who are you" he asked the wolf "well I'm you in a way, I was in the crystal you touched". Wren could see it now, the eyes and the smile "You see I was put there a long time ago by the two races as a guardian. But nothing interesting has happened until you came. You see they told me that I would be sent a vessel to pass on my powers, I believe it is you I have been waiting on". Wren was very confused at this, none of it made since what so ever "So you want to give me your powers, you want me to be a guardian" he asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice "Look Wren, I know this is hard to believe but I am not lying. I suggest you choose quickly because when time resumes your friends are gonna be killed by those heavily armed creatures out there" the wolf had taken on a serious tone which made Wren believe he knew exactly what was going to happen."Alright, what do I have to do" he asked not entirely sure of what he was doing. The wolf just smiled and leaned towards Wren "this is gonna hurt" it whispered. At blinding speed the wolf's razor sharp claws pierced his chest bring a tortured scream to his lips. A warmth began to spread and images of battles long forgotten flashed before his eyes, he could hear the screams and smell the blood. _"Wren" _a voice said in his head _"Its done". _Wren opened his eyes and found that he was in the car, it was coming up to the military gates _"I have turned time back as far as I can, you have to do the rest". _He recongnized the voice as the wolf's "_What did you do" _Wren asked the voice in his mind _"I gave you what was rightfully yours, now you have to learn its use and limits. I can tell that something is coming, where you will stand in your choice". _The presence was still there but seemed far away in his mind _"What do I have to do" _He called out but recived no answer. "Thanks" Katt said as the guard opened the gate to allow them entrance to the base. Krystal had turned in her seat and was satrring at Wren intently "what just happened" she asked him "Katt stop here" he said avoding her question "Why were...." "Just stop please". Katt reluctently stoped and got out of the car. "So what was so important that we had to stop" she aked wren as he steped out the car behind Krystal. Before he could answer a large black car came speeding across the lot they had stopped in. On instinct Wren ran forward and put his hand up and yelled "STOPPPP". It was like the car had hit an invisible wall, front end crompled and sparks flying from its damaged engine "holy shit" he heard Katt say "What the hell did you do". A lynx and a fox stepped out of the back of the car, both holding what looked like swords but were glowing "your gonna pay for that my friend" the lynx spat as he ran at Wren. The scene before Wren slowed as it did before but not completely "this is awesome" he said walking up to the now slow motion cat. He stepped next to him and drove his elbow as hard as possible into its ear, time returned and the lynx went flying into the fox, both swords finding a target. Wren turned and looked at two dumbfounded Anthros, mouths hanging agap "You know, I think I'm starting to believe this sage thing"

**Alright guys IM SOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY its been so long but I have a great excuse, I lost my sister twenty years ago when my parents split and I just found her :) **

**So tell me what you think, I made some changes to the story that I originally wrote, hope they work out. As always R&R PLease.**


	6. CH 6 A Rising Darkness

**Hello Fan Fiction…I'm back after one heck of a move to a foreign land. Updates are going to be flying off the shelves from here on in so hold on, strap in and try not to swallow your tongue :)…READ ON…**

**CH.6 Rising Darkness…**

"So you just told the car to stop and it did" the bulldog in the suit asked Wren. He had been in this room for hours after the incident in the parking lot, he was getting very tired of the repeat questions "yes ok, I acted on instinct I don't know how it happened but it did ok" wren said trying to keep his anger in check. The bulldog sighed and started for the door when it flew open and a very pissed looking peppy came barging into the room "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS I DEMAND ANSWERS" he yelled into the bulldogs face "He killed four anthros sir, single handed I was ordered to interrogate and assess threat level" the bulldog answered calmly. Peppy seemed to seethe as he listened "well he's coming with me, he saved the lives of two of the starfox team, he's a hero not a threat" Peppy told him more calmly now. He gestured towards Wren and they exited into the hall "son you've got quite a bit of explaining to do but not here" he said looking around suspiciously "to many ears"

Once outside the two got into a car and began slowly driving around the base. "So what happened" Peppy asked. Wren sighed and explained from the beginning. "So this guardian is inside you and you have control of its powers" Peppy asked "well I really don't know how much…._"You have all the control, you will learn new powers as they are needed and I'm not an it my name is Cali . " _The guardian said in his mind "You alright" Peppy asked looking a little concerned "yeah she can speak to me, her name is Cali and she says I will learn things as they are needed" Wren explained. Peppy seemed to think for a second before continuing "can I speak to her". Cali's once again spoke out _" with your permission I will use your vocal cords to talk with him" _Wren mentally nodded and felt his throat tighten then relax. "General Peppy Hare I am Cali" wren could hear himself say "Cali why have you put yourself in Wrens mind mind" he asked "I felt a darkness rising in this system, I placed myself in him because he was destined to be here" with that wren felt his throat tighten once again then he was able to talk once again. _"Wren I will not be able to speak for a while, that took a lot of energy to attain, watch yourself, before the end of the day you will see your enemy". _The last few words faded as Cali went deep into Wrens mind. "So what do you suppose she meant by a darkness rising, we have had nothing but peace for…" the car slammed to a stop as the driver hit the brakes hard "General, I think you should see this" he said with a shaky voice.

Peppy and Wren stepped out of the car and immediately both their jaws dropped. Sol, the systems sun, had turned black but was still emitting light. "By the gods what is happening" peppy said. Wren was going to say something when blue blur nearly knocked him off his feet "Are you ok" Krystal asked as she hugged him "yeah peppy here got me out". As fox and the rest of the team arrived they gave the two a funny look but turned their focus to sol. A ship had begun emerging from the stars heart as the entire planet looked on, smaller ships were already descending towards Corneria's surface. "Starfox I want you in the air asap" peppy commanded. The team along with Wren began making their way to the great fox and an uncertain enemy.

**Well there it is, the next chapter will be packed full of action along with some revelations about this new enemy and Krystal's past…. Wren will have some new control over some interesting powers as well…R&R PLSSSSSSSS**


End file.
